Enganações
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Harry Potter está na emergência do hospital de novo. O Curador Malfoy tem algo a dizer sobre isso. Draco/Harry
**Fanfic baseada nessa fanart, siga as instruções:**

Ht(tireoespaço)tp(tireoespaço):/(tireoespaço)/images5(tireoespaço). (tireoespaço)fanpop.(tireoespaço)com(tireoespaço)/image(tireoespaço)/ (tireoespaço)photos(tireoespaço)/30700000/(tireoespaço)Draco-Harry-snapes-family-and-friends-30784773-700-617. (tireoespaço)jpg

Harry sabia que estava com problemas quando a enfermeira largou as ataduras e saiu correndo do quarto. Ela tinha aprendido a identificar os passos irritados do cirurgião chefe de St. Mungo, exatamente como a maior parte da equipe. Eles evitavam o homem como o diabo foge da cruz quando ele andava desse jeito, o que geralmente era um mau prenúncio para Harry também. A porta de seu quarto se abriu, e bateu na parede violentamente. O jovem auror observou como as narinas do Curador se dilataram, e como seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente ao ver sua túnica rasgada e manchada de sangue jogada num canto do quarto, descartada pela equipe que o atendeu logo que chegou, os olhos frios e calculadores passearam por todos os detalhes antes de se se focarem apenas nele, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

\- Parece pior do que é, eu juro. – Harry disse, estranhando a hesitação em sua voz.

Draco o ignorou, pegando as ataduras que a enfermeira tinha deixado na cama e indo examinar os cortes que Harry tinha por todo o corpo. A proximidade do loiro era o bastante para Harry sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, aquele que ele adorava e que Draco sempre usava quando queria seduzi-lo.

\- Foi um feitiço cortante bastante feio… e doloroso. – Harry disse, com esperança de que isso fizesse o loiro ficar com pena.

Draco sacudiu sua varinha, e fez uma prancheta levitar da porta do quarto até flutuar à sua frente.

\- Excelente, uma combinação que impede o uso de magia para cicatrização. – Draco resmungou.

\- Eu sei disso, mas pelo menos puderam fazer parar de sangrar.

\- Não falei com você, auror Potter. – Draco disse, olhando feio para seu paciente e começando a enfaixar um corte feio em sua coxa. – Só estava cometando seu prontuário.

Harry revirou os olhos, e puxou o loiro para junto de si, prendendo-o com suas coxas ao redor da sua cintura. Draco se recusou a se sentir afetado pelo peito musculoso de Harry pregado ao seu, ou pela cueca apertada que não deixava nada para a imaginação.

\- Vamos lá, Curador Malfoy. – Harry disse, com sarcasmo. – Sabe que não vim sujar sua emergência de sangue de propósito.

\- Você nunca planeja isso, é verdade, mas sempre acontece do mesmo jeito. – Draco disse, a raiva se drenando do seu corpo, sendo substituída por derrota e tristeza. – E eu sempre tenho o meu coração saindo pela boca, quando escuto que meu marido está sujando a porra da minha sala de emergência com sangue.

\- Me desculpe. – Harry disse, realmente arrependido, ele odiava ver Draco preocupado. – Mas eu já estou bem, foi um susto.

\- Desta vez sim, mas até quando?. – Draco disse. – E você ainda quer ter filhos.

\- Sim, eu quero. – Harry disse. – Seu pai ficaria tão feliz, ele está tão solitário em Malfoy Manor, ele precisa de crianças correndo por lá.

\- Você o ameaçou de morte no último jantar de família. – Draco disse, aconchegando o rosto na curva do pescoço do marido. – Não finja que gosta dele só para me manipular.

\- O desgraçado seduziu minha melhor amiga, e ela é nascida trouxa, pelo amor de Merlin! – Harry protestou, ainda horrorizado com o pensamento.

\- Granger parecia muito contente por ter sido seduzida. – Draco provocou. – Se os boatos são verdadeiros, meu pai é muito eficaz satisfazendo mulheres…

\- Os Malfoy são umas vadias. – Harry resmungou, empurrando o marido e fazendo beicinho. Draco sempre o provocava.

Draco deu-lhe um tapa na coxa, bem em cima do corte, fazendo-o soltar um grito nada masculino.

\- Sou um Malfoy muito bem casado, tenha mais respeito. – Draco disse, voltando a enfaixá-lo. – Sério, testa-rachada, pare de me assustar assim.

\- Eu vou tentar. – Harry disse, sério.

\- Eu não vou criar seus filhos teimosos e difíceis sozinho. – Draco disse, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

\- Oh, amor, não seja tonto, eu nunca deixaria seu pai sem supervisão… meus rapazes terminariam tendo bengalas e aterrorizando os coleguinhas da creche.

\- Quer dizer que vai deixar de servir de alvo para bandidos de segunda? Promete? – Draco perguntou, terminando com os curativo e soando muito casual.

\- Quando providenciarmos nossos bebês, claro que sim, prometo que vou ir bem mais devagar no trabalho. Prometo isso. – Harry disse, sabendo que Draco iria postergar esse tema por muito tempo, sua carreira em Medimagia era muito demandante também, o que deixava Harry numa posição confortável. Por isso se surpreendeu ao sentir uma onda de magia selando a promessa.

\- Oh, ótimo! Pansy já veio hoje para fazer os testes, ela será minha barriga amiga, quer que eu fale com Granger? Ou você prefere a Weasley? – Draco perguntou, ignorando o olhar estupefato de Harry. – Tem razão, seus genes e da ruiva iriam resultar numa criança hiperativa…

\- Você me enganou! – Harry disse, chocado.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Sou filho de Narcissa Malfoy, ela mentiu para Voldemort na cara dele, o que diabos esperava de mim?


End file.
